Girl meets Jealousy
by Dolphin Dreamer3
Summary: There is a school dance, it's girls ask guys, but when Missy asks Lucas first riley decides to ask Austin. Later on at the dance they find out they like each other a lot.
1. It's Too Late

**Girl Meets Jealousy**

**When there is a dance at school it's girls ask boys and all the boys have to say yes. So when Missy asks Lucas first, Riley decides to ask Jax but later on at the dance it's not like anything they ever expected.**

**R****il****ey's P.O.V**

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I woke up to the alarm on my phone. Oh no! It was 6:45, I had to get ready fast. Maya always picks me up for school at exactly 7. I had only 13 minutes to change and eat breakfast so I just put on a ruffled top, a pink sweater, and jeans. I rush downstairs to get breakfast and saw Lucas.

"Hey Lucas. What are you doing here?" I said trying not to embarrass myself in front of him.

"I just came here early," Lucas replied.

"3…2…1…" I counted down as Maya opened the door.

"Hey Riles! Hey cowboy!" Maya greeted us as we put on our backpacks.

"Hey Maya!" Lucas and I said at the same time. We both locked eyes and blushed.

We walked out the door and on our way to the subway.

**At School**

"Hey Farkle!" we all said at the same time.

"Hey guys, did you hear the announcement about the dance? No one knows about it yet but your dad is going to explain everything about it in class," Farkle explained.

We all walk into my dad's class first and got all our books out.

"Okay class, there is going to be a school dance held in 5 days. It's girls ask guys and you have to say yes. One more thing ask the guys after class so there won't be any disruptions," Cory explained.

Should I ask Lucas? He's cute, funny, smart, and nice. What if he didn't want to go with me but had to say yes? That wouldn't be good.

"Class dismissed!"Cory shouted.

I'm going to ask Lucas now. I looked up and saw Missy next to Lucas. I knew had I missed my chance. my dad and Maya both saw what happened.

"Sorry Riley," both Cory and Maya said. I ran out of the class with tears.


	2. The Wrong Boy

**Cory's P.O.V**

That boy is dead to me now.

"If only boys could say no," Maya looked at me.

"In my defense I made that rule because I didn't want boys to hurt Riley's feelings," I looked at Maya who was still glaring at me.

**Riley's P.O.V**

I can't believe I missed my chance. What if Lucas likes Missy? I heard footsteps after that thought.

"What happened?" asked Austin, one of my classmates. I tried to hold my tears in so he wouldn't see me cry.

"Nothing much," I replied quickly.

"I'm serious, I see your tears. So, what's up?" he asked. I finally had the courage to tell him what happened and my crush on Lucas.

"So that's why I was storming out of my dad's class," I concluded.

"I can believe Missy would do something like that!" Austin commented.

"I know this is a silly question but do you want to go to the dance with me?" I asked nervously.

"Sure," he had to say yes anyway.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"She fell for our plan. Now you can get revenge on her at the dance," I informed her.

"Good. Riley is going to get what's coming for her,"she replied. The phone hung up and I went to my other class.

**Sorry that it's so short but chapter three is going to be longer.**


	3. Because of Missy

**Austin's P.O.V**

I went back in the class and saw Riley who was ignoring a confused Lucas.

"Do you have everything set up for the prank on Riley at the dance?" I asked ?

"Yes, and it's going to be epic!" ? replied with evil eyes.

**Riley's P.O.V**

"Come on, Riley talk to me!" Lucas whined.

"Why don't you just go talk to Missy?" I replied. Missy walked to my desk.

"Hi Lucas, MY date to the dance!" Missy said smiling. She probably wanted me to be jealous. Lucas smiled.

"Hey Missy," he replied. I just walked away looking like everything was fine, when I really felt like yelling at Missy. Time passed by fast and before I knew it school was over. I waited for Lucas at the field where we would go and meet up on Tuesdays.

"Where is he?" I said out loud. But the thought of Missy and Lucas came into my mind and he probably ditched me today for Missy so I left.

**Lucas' P.O.V**

_Where is she? She was supposed to be here. She probably ditched me because of Missy. So I left._

**Riley's P.O.V**

**In my room**

_I wish Maya was here_. There was a knock on the window. It was Maya. I opened the window and she came in.

"Hey Riley!"she said cheerfully. But her smile disappeared when she saw me frowning.

"What's wrong? Is it Lucas?" I nodded. _She took a deep breath._

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to the dance with Austin." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Umm…are you talking about the Austin that's in your dad's class with us?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

"I overheard Austin talking to ? about their plan to embarrass you at the dance on Saturday," Maya said. _I was confused I thought Austin would never dothat_. _Who should I trust?_

"Maya, but he would never do anything like this! Let's just find out at the dance," I was super confused. _Austin seems like a nice guy, though_

"I just don't want you to get hurt or embarrassed!" Maya said. _What if Maya is right? I will get embarrassed._

**Maya's P.O.V**

_I hope Riley does the right thing and not go to the dance with Austin. She always had a huge crush on Lucas, why can't she just tell Lucas how she feels? Or why can't she just not go to the dance with Austin?_

"Riley, tell Austin you can't go to the dance with him! Or I will!" those words slipped out of my mouth. She frowned at me.

"Are you threatening me? She asked hurtfully. She ran away with tears dripping from her eyes down to her chin. What did I do? I just made a horrible mistake!


	4. The rumor

**Riley's P.O.V**

_Why is Maya doing this to me? She already knows about the Lucas problem._

Beep! Beep! _A text? From Lucas?! _

**Bold/Lucas**

Normal/Riley

**Hi Riley**

What do u want, Lucas?

**Riley, I'm sorry**

I'm not mad at u anymore

**Thanks, Riles ****J**

I gotta go. Byee

**Bye**

_Well that was obviously a lie._

**Maya's P.O.V**

"Finally, I found you," I said in relief. Riley looked confused.

"My place isn't that big ya know," Riley commented.

"Look, Riles I'm sorry. I never meant to say that," I apologized.

"You are my best friend, almost like a sister to me. I know you would never say that on purpose," Riley said kindly and made that smile making me feel much better.

"Thanks Riles! Ya know if Lucas doesn't have feelings for you it's his loss. You're a great friend and I'm glad that you're in my life," I replied smiling. She smiled back.

"So, do you wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Sure, how about at the creamery?" she requested.

"Anything for my best friend," I replied.

**At the creamery**

**Riley's P.O.V**

"Hey, look! Farkle is here!" I shouted.

"Hey, guys!" Farkle greeted while smiling. Maya and I both waved. Farlke's smile disappeared.

"I have some bad news," Farkle told us.

"What happened?" asked Maya.

"There's a rumor that Lucas and Missy are dating," he said quietly hoping I wouldn't be able to hear him.

My eyes got wide, even a few tear came rolling down.

"I have to go," I said quickly while running out.

SORRY IT'S SOO SHORT! BUT I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE BY TOMORROW.


End file.
